


Con-grad-ulations

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Fishy [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Au: bruce doesnt become batman, Bruce has more support, Everyone is proud of bruce, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Graduation, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, No villians, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, ed is a mermaid, fishy, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed and Lucius go to Bruce Wayne's graduation.





	Con-grad-ulations

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a long time after the beginning of the "Fishy" stories. But I wanted them to be there for Bruce to graduate.

 

The ceremony was two hours long with a total of 76 graduating seniors. Captain James Gordon was a guest speaker, there was another from Metropolis, the selected senior speeches (of which there were four) were also very good.

Bruce was among those four picked to speak. He really did have a knack for public speaking, Ed didn't know how he did it. 

Bruce was 18 already, it seemed only a short time ago he was the disheartened and orphaned 12-year-old. He'd grown so much. Edward knew that his parents would be proud of the young man he was becoming and had already, in part, become. 

The auditorium was spacious and, thankfully, had ramps and wheelchair parking/seating. Lucius was sitting next to him on the padded bench. Alfred and Selina were sitting a few rows ahead of them. 

Bruce had an honor for the forensic debate club as well as two language honor societies (Spanish and German). His navy blue cap and gown covered in two sets of cords a medal, and the valedictorian stole. 

Lucius reached over and squeezed his hand. 

"He's all grown up," 

"They grow up so fast,"

"Especially if you meet them only six years before they graduate!" 

They both chuckled. Edward got the camera ready. They were starting to call names and give out diplomas. 

Surprisingly, there were four people after Bruce. Ed didn't know there would be so many last names beginning with the last three letters of the alphabet in such a small school. 

Either way. 

There were many pictures and no one could drop their smiles, not Selina, who was due to get her GED in a week, not Alfred Pennyworth, who insisted on going to the manor for Bruce's favourite; the fancy grilled cheese. Not Lucius who'd been helping the boy figure out how to deal with the business he'd inherited. And definitely not Ed, who knew without a doubt that the little boy he'd met so long ago was on his way to make huge things, huge wonderful things that would help so many people. 

"Congratulations!" 

 


End file.
